<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Test Continues by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464230">The Test Continues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz'>OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Collars, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gangbang, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Passing Out, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, XTale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, bad communication skills, dub-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross continues to suffer, but that wasn't the goal...was it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Sans Poly, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Test Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askellie/gifts">Askellie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Askellie's Prize for my 200 Follower Raffle!!</p><p>I honestly thought I wouldn't make it to maybe 2k words but it hit the limit of 3k on the nose so yay!!!</p><p>Hope you like it!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cross swallowed down the rising whine in the back of his throat, pressing backwards into Killer’s chest when Dust got closer. He glared weakly at the manic skeleton, panic squeezing tight around his soul as Dust grabbed his legs and pulled him half onto the floor. The collar choked him briefly as the length was pulled tight, gasping quietly when it just barely loosened when Killer leaned forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to restrain himself from lashing out, Dust’s gaze roaming over Cross’ body as he chuckled lowly. Cross shuddered when the mismatched eyelights met his own, unable to keep from flinching when two fingers slid into him as Dust shoved his own shorts down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn~ do ya like bein’ the center of attention, or does Killer always get ya that wet?” Dust sneered, Cross unable to muffle the squeak when he brushed over his clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck you,” Cross hissed, cringing away when Dust leaned closer, his warm breath making Cross turn away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m going to, and it’s going to be great fucking the uppityness out of you,” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross realized his mistake a moment too late, too distracted by the biting remarks until he cried out as Dust thrusted into him. He briefly contemplated shoving Dust off, hands gripping at the other skeletons shoulders for some kind of leverage before his hands were captured in a small struggle. Killer was watching him just as Dust was, only now he had Cross’ hands pulled over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his tongue to keep from moaning, turning away from looking at either of them as his soul churned with conflicting feelings of pleasure and panic. Every movement from Dust sent hot flashes through his ecto, already bearing on the side of too much to handle. Cross whined sharply when Dust moved a hand from holding his thighs to his clit, the bundle of nerves feeling swollen and raw as he tried to angle his hips away from the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it did was make Dust focus on it, Cross wanting to beg him to stop, as the building pleasure warned he was getting close again. But that also meant Dust’s turn would have to be done, and he wanted it to come sooner rather than later-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross wailed as Dust changed the angle he was fucking him, sharp waves of pleasure shocking up his spine as he hit the sensitive spot he was barely aware of. Cross sobbed as his orgasm washed over him, hearing Dust curse and pick up his pace, still hitting deep inside him, not letting the pleasure die down even for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Struggling did nothing, Cross blinded by the tears pouring from his sockets as he tried to hold out. Any moment of break would be a blessing, but he refused to beg, not with Nightmare testing him and certainly not for Dust to use against him. When the wave of heat was released into him, Dust moaning faintly above him, Cross whined as his third orgasm was denied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for Dust to pull out, knowing Horror was next, but he jumped when fingers circled his clit again. Killer kept him restrained, unable to pull away and refusing to acknowledge what he was physically seeking. Finally he arched with a gasp as he came, face burning with shame as Dust chuckled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really is a slut, boss,” Dust commented as he pulled out. “Takes it all like a champ~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross didn’t fight when Dust turned his face to look at the other, barely able to see the psycho grinning at him through the tears. He grunted in surprise when he was pulled into a kiss, frozen in place out of shock as Dust’s tongue explored his mouth before he pulled away with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, remind me to use your mouth next time we have fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some small spiteful part of Cross reared its head despite all the fear drowning everything else, just enough for him to spit at Dust with a silent glare. He knew it wasn’t much, and the second that sliver of defiance was used, Cross tried to pull away as much as possible. Dust’s hand was around his throat, the other leaning in with a dangerous snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dust</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Dust was going to do, he stopped before he could. Cross’ soul was racing in his ribs, frozen and unable to breathe as that murderous gaze continued to bore into him. He knew better, he knew Nightmare wouldn’t let them kill each other, but that split second of fear had him shaking faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dust, back off,” Nightmare rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Dust let him go, Cross taking a shaky breath before he flinched at Dust’s chuckle, “...we’ll talk about that mouth of yours later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross barely managed to relax as Dust stood and stepped away, Horror quick to take his place. Nightmare was blocked from his sight by the larger skeleton, leaving him clueless to what the guardian might be doing. Instead his focus was uncomfortably taken by the large red dick that sprung from Horror’s shorts, the taller kneeling down to be on their level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already he felt tired and sore, so even as cold fear squeezed his soul seeing the barbs, he didn’t make a sound. Cross let himself get treated as a ragdoll, grimacing as one of his legs was brought up to be hooked on Horror’s shoulder. Cyan caught his attention, just a glimpse of it over Horror’s shoulder, where Nightmare sat. He was watching, socket half-lidded and smirk relaxed as if he was enjoying what Cross was being put through for loyalty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t doubt it for a second that his boss enjoyed the roiling emotions Cross was feeling. Maybe he even enjoyed seeing Cross in pain, because Cross was well aware that was going to be the entire point of Horror’s turn. The largest of them was already intimidating in general, but trapped between Killer and Horror had Cross struggling to control his breathing as Horror lined up to his entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross turned his head into his arm, not wanting to be seen while he was very likely to be only in pain this time. Even with his anticipation of it, Cross choked out a wailing sob as he was split open by the sudden thrust Horror gave. Even Killer seemed to lurch somewhat before he was steady behind Cross, holding his hands firmly despite Cross trying to pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still tight even after you two,” Horror rumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weakly Cross tried to arch away from the searing pain, feeling like the air was knocked out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-too much-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrieked as Horror thrusted again, pain flaring as his magic was pressed to its limits, the barbs dragging along his overstimulated walls. Cross couldn’t even tell if his magic was torn, pain stabbing through him with each thrust. Regardless, the slow building of pleasure was starting up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah...I think you’re taking it just fine…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross sobbed as Horror suddenly thrust into him hard and fast, each one adding onto the pain of the other as his magic stung. One of the barbs continuously dragged over his sweet spot, forcing him over the edge and wringing another orgasm from him. Clenching down made it all worse, every barb lighting up his nerves as Cross twisted and writhed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to maintain his resolve, Cross broke, begging incoherently for Horror to slow down or give him a break. All it seemed to do was spurn Horror on, Cross able to feel the throb of his cock and something larger pressing at his entrance with each thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet yer gonna scream when I make ya take my knot,” Horror chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s actually gonna break if you give him a taste of that,” Dust’s voice commented from somewhere else in the throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shook his head desperately, crying wordlessly as he tried to press closer to Killer, anything to get away from the agony of his insides being obliterated and torn apart. Killer’s hold faltered for just a moment, Cross taking the chance to try and twist as his hands were freed. He couldn’t pull himself away from Horror’s hold, instead clinging to Killer’s hoodie for some type of grounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror was getting close, Cross could feel the increased stretch as he swelled slightly, his moans more low rumbles and grunts. Each thrust was either harder or deeper than the last, the threat of the knot trying to split him even wider. Cross knew it was going to give a hit to his HP, there wasn’t any way it wouldn’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No knotting today, Horror.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross flinched as the skeleton railing into him snarled somewhere over top of him, not caring to see Horror’s expression properly with his face tucked into Killer’s shirt. Even his pace faltered ever so briefly, only it returned with an obviously agitated force. Cross’ hip felt raw from rubbed on the stone floor at the awkward angle, but the sting took a backseat to the scalding torture in his pelvis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped out as Horror came, locking up with an aborted sob as the cum only added to the burning inside of him. Cross’ own orgasm followed not a moment later when Horror wrung it out of him, roughly rubbing his clit and grinding into him until he sobbed at the weak pleasure it gave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half delirious, Cross just tried to catch his breath, take everything into stock while he had a moment of reprise. It didn’t help that Horror hadn’t pulled out yet, and...he hadn’t stopped cumming. Jolting did nothing but tug at the barbs that now painfully caught on his walls, wrenching a whine out of him as Horror snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t handle being a cumbucket on top of a slut, Crossy?” he sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross didn’t grace him with a response, not that he was certain he even could. His face was alight in embarrassment while his soul twisted with shame, wishing for some kind of disconnect so he couldn’t feel the warm flood of another gush of cum into him. By now it was slowly drizzling out of him, able to feel it slowly dripping down his thigh to the floor. The strain of the ecto making up his abdomen to hold it all made him feel nauseous, not wanting to see how much was there after being used three times already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remembering that he still had to take on Nightmare made Cross’ breathing hitch and tense in panic. He whimpered as he accidently clenched around Horror, every barb pressing uncomfortably against his overstimulated ecto. Horror hissed before he chuckled, and Cross flinched when fingers touched his clit again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a no? Seems somethin’ got yer attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly shook his head, taking what little sanctuary he could from not having to see how much of a mess he was. Horror scoffed before Cross could feel the barbs tug, his cry muffled by Killer’s shirt as the moment he was empty, cum gushed out onto his leg. The other was unceremoniously dropped from Horror’s shoulder with a dull clack, Cross too numb to any pain other than the raw throb between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a hand rubbed at his scapula he jumped slightly, legs pressed together as he curled up. Cross felt exposed and pathetic, a mess of jizz and probably bleeding magic oozing out of him. Mentally, everything felt fuzzy and distant, so when something cold slithered up his leg, the best he managed was a flinch and soft whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross was exhausted, he wanted it all over so he could flee to his room, if he was even capable of that. Anything for a moment of peace and privacy, to recollect himself and try to forget-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s voice so close made him snap out of whatever daze he was in, if only for the moment. Cross struggled to focus on Nightmare, slowly becoming aware of the cool touch to his face. He leaned into it slightly, unable to give much more than a weak hum of acknowledgement. Some niggling thought reminded him he needed to address his boss verbally, but it was lost to the fuzz a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall asleep. You aren’t done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross jumped faintly as it clicked that it was a command, soul pulsing weakly in protest as he refused to lose himself again at the risk of falling asleep. The cold touch of a tentacle at his entrance helped, if only to jumpstart the sharp fear of being used again. He didn’t have the energy or magic to spare more tears, and he knew better than to waste his breath begging for a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking stock of his situation, Cross idly realized he’d been moved without noticing. The collar was disconnected from the leash attaching him to Killer, and instead of lying on the floor he was straddling Nightmare on the throne. His blush returned full force at the realization, Nightmare smirking at him as if amused with his embarrassment. A low whine escaped him as the tentacle slipped into him, face burning brighter at the wet squelch it made. Cross expected pain, but instead a surprised moan slipped out as the cool touch the tentacle offered to his battered magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every movement still made his walls throb and pelvis ache, and despite his better judgement, Cross relaxed into the hold of Nightmare’s tentacles. Everything was still very fuzzy, but he could make out the feeling of a hand on his face. The tentacles steadied his legs and Killer was right behind him. He couldn’t help but to wince when the tentacle pressed the limits of his magic, feeling the bruise Horror had created. He didn’t look forward to feeling all the brutality in his pelvis for the next week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...interesting,” Nightmare hummed, startling Cross from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what is?” Killer asked from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t form a womb when it was Horror’s turn…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross couldn’t help but to fluster at the idea of summoning a womb, and the fact they were talking about him right over his head didn’t help. He gasped softly when the tentacle continued to rub at the limits of his magic, despite his weak squirming to escape the pressure. When a cool thumb began to rub circles to his clit almost coaxingly, Cross’ magic gave in to forming what Nightmare wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nightmare brushed over his cervix Cross shuddered, uncertain about the fact Nightmare seemed tempted to push through the second entrance in his magic as well. He didn’t expect the smaller tentacle to latch onto his clit again, just like before. Cross arched with a sharp moan as he came, rattling faintly as something cold was released into him from the tentacle before it slowly slipped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...goin’ soft?” Killer snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross tried to figure out what he meant, but he could barely keep his head up, much less stay sitting up or even speak. He couldn’t fight the exhaustion now, slumping back into Killer’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer turned his attention to Nightmare once Cross was passed out, brow raised as he waited for an answer. Compared to how his own test had gone, along with Dust and Horror, he expected Cross to be fucked until he passed out during the act. When Nightmare’s gaze focused on him, sharp and warning, Killer didn’t budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already dismissed Dust and Horror. So, are you goin’ soft?” Killer prompted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s gaze turned into a deep frown and warning glare, “I can’t afford one of you out of the field for more than a day-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Killer interrupted, “Cross is out cold, he isn’t going to remember shit between now and waking up tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer watched as Nightmare reluctantly turned his gaze to the throne room door, tentacles maneuvering Cross to rest bridal style in Killer’s arms. He pretended not to notice the fact Nightmare didn’t retract his tentacles until he was certain Cross was secure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell him what all the test ensued,” Nightmare stated, tone frigid. “But I couldn’t stop and </span>
  <em>
    <span>explain</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to him in front of the other two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer took a step back as Nightmare stood, the tentacles now wavering between flicking in warning and curling in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know damn well I can be soft,” he hissed, “but apparently I put too much trust in your capabilities to be unbiased. The test is </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show we can rely on each other. That we can trust each other to keep the others safe during an extremely weak state. Why did you not tell Cross the nature of the test?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer was quiet for a moment, keeping his grin plastered on as he weighed his options. Nightmare seemed ready to lash out, something Killer would readily stab at any other day, but not with Cross in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fed ya didn’ it?” Killer asked, head tilted. “Bet ya liked him crying too, yeah? Just like ya do with Dust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t flinch when Nightmare got in his face, the frustration practically radiating from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you didn’t leave Cross clueless on purpose. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> lie to me, Killer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s fury was well contained, as always, and it amused Killer to no end to watch it light up in his eyelight. Never yelling, but Killer knew it’d come around to bite him in the ass later. Maybe Nightmare would make him feel the regret for it, but for now he was rather amused himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be lucky if Cross doesn’t distrust everyone now,” Nightmare spat. “You will explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him before the week is over, am I clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, boss.” Killer smirked as Nightmare rumbled warningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will also take him to his room and see to it that he is cleaned properly and made comfortable. I have to go explain how big of a fuck up his test just was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer nodded, watching as Nightmare stalked out of the room in silent fury.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>